Questions
by turtlegirls16
Summary: The turtles are a little curious and have a few questions for us. Plsze R&R.
1. Chapter 1

D:"Salutations Fanfiction multiverse!"

M:"Yo, what up dudes and dudettes?"

D:"Donatello and Michelangelo here."

M:"And we like, have a few questions."

D:"Yes we do, what we've been wondering about is what you might think are simple things but to us would be quite interesting."

M:"Yeah so we were like wondering what- Ow! Donnie what was that for?"

D:"Because don't ask the questions until I explain how this will work."

M:"Ok, geez all you had to do was tell me to stop."

D:"Any ways how this will work is simple. I'll ask a question for each chapter of this review and then all of you will type your answers in your reviews. Which then T-Girl will go through them for us and pick the best ones to post in the review. Oh yeah say hello T-Girl."

T:"Hey guys what's up?"

D: "Ok are you ready? Great! Here's the first question. For all of you who have one what is it like having an older or younger sister and what do you do to them or them to you?

T: "Ok guys just put it your answers and I'll choose which ones will get posted on here.

* * *

><p>By: AATC and TMNT Rocks!<p>

Well, I have two younger brothers and four younger sisters, and they're all a BIG pain. I mean, I love them, but they can be really annoying.

My ten year old brother is very vialent(however you spell that). He once wrote a paper in his notebook about his teacher being a horrible alien that shreds kids up in dumpsters and eats the pieces after their all shredded up. He showed it to me and my mom and she told him to rip it out but he just ignored her and left it in the notebook. The next day, his teacher looked in his notebook and saw it and got mad so she sent him to the principal:P It was funny I guess, not for him, but to me it was. My other brother, he's nine. He's a crybaby and a tattle brat. He acts as if he's perfect and everyone does everything the wrong way. He puts his hands on his hips and rolls his eyes like a little preppy girl. It's kinda funny though, because he also talks in a high pitched voice and refuses to believe that he does any of those things. There's never a day that goes by without my brothers fighting. They fight over stupid things, like who's going to be player one one the Wii, or what video game they're going to play. It's stupid really. Also, my seven year old sister is always fighting with my other younger sisters. She makes up stupid things and hits them all the time. She's really preppy even though she's only in first grade, it's hilarious. My five year old sister is a real brat, so is the three year old. They repeat the same thing over and over, and if they don't get their way, they scream and yell and don't stop until they get their way. Usually they get in trouble for throwing tantrums, but they just ignore the punishment and they don't get in trouble for it. They're spoiled little brats. I hate the way little girls act these days. My other little sister is only like nine months old, so there's nothing bad about her...yet.

I'm impatient with my sisters. I just ignore them when they talk or make mean faces at them then they start crying and I get in trouble for it. I don't really care though, they always get me in trouble. They start crying for stupid reasons like if someone looks at them or touches them. With my brothers, I just say uh-huh or ignore them. I try to avoid my family and just hide out in my room all day. I guess I'm a mean sister...but that's what most teenagers do right? Anybody else in my situation would probably go crazy too!

By: xTMNTx

Ahhh yes... The horrifying younger/older siblings.. I have two older sisters, one younger and one younger brother. Since I'm the middle one, my family often "forgets" me... Well, I am nice to my siblings... Often... With my sisters... It's the youngest, and the only brother, that is the difference here...

Since he is our only brother he got spoiled by us when he was small and my mother kept spoiling him when he got older... He tends to get what he want from her. Well, the biggest problem with him is that he lack respect for his sisters. The only sister he can listen to is the one who is stronger than him, but she doesn't live at home any more. So he doesn't listen to us when we tell him things, so then we go to our mother ('cause he listen to her) and then he gets pissed 'cause we went to her and so... He sits a lot by the computer and plays Cs and stuff like that, so when we starts downloading he gets mad because the internet is slowing down and destroys his game. He as a short temper... Really short temper... But I don't do so much horrible things to him, because I have him within my reach right now since I know that he took photos of a test and I have said that I wouldn't tell mum. Next time he is mean I will have my defense xD

Of course I love all of my siblings, they have a special place in your heart and you know that they will always be there for you when you really need them. But sometimes they drive you nuts...

By: AlyCat3

Hello T-girl! my answer

I torment them. I have both an older and a younger brother, and my ways of persuasion are enjoable to me if not for them, but they always get payback. Last night is a good example, my older bro made dinner, and it was terrible so me and my lil bro told him that since he was such a horrid cook he had to clean up his own mess, and needless to say that by the time are mom got home the kitchen was dirter then it had origanlly been. Pay back? he came into my room and reranged my book shelf (we just moved and it took me hours to get them in the perfect order) and went into my lil bro's room to hide all his games in my room...we are evil to each other and yet I couldn't live without them.

By: Pink Paradox

Hey T-girl,

Well, you know my siblings and that they can be pains in the behind. For example, just today my younger brother and sister combined have come into my room to tell me something "vitally important" a total of 16 times, and the day's not done yet. *sigh* can't live with 'em and mom would get mad if I shot them. But I still love them to bits.

Nice idea for a story by the way! Good luck!

By: Halloween Witch

Oh i know what its like to have a younger sibling alright. I'm the older sister and he's the younger brother, the only other sibling I've got. As much as i love him to death, he can be such a pain in the ass.

To start off with, he's got ADHD (autism) and Aspergers. Both of them have messed with my younger brother's head and so he gets to be even more horrible if he doesn't take the prescribed medicine he's given everyday before 10. If he takes it, he pays attention much more and tends to leave me alone unless he needs help with something, wants to show me something he thinks is cool, or if my mother or father need him to get me off my laptop to so something for them. When he doesn't, there's the challenge. He has no attention what so ever, doesn't listen to anyone, even my parents, and tends strangely to like to grab my feet while i watch or play video games with him or ripe my socks off my feet and just never gives me a moment to breathe.

He also can't eat certain types of food because of some sort of chemical dye that inside of them like Doritos and Cheez-Its and White Cheddar Cheez-Its. If he eats a whole lot of them, its like he never took his medicine in the first place, even if he did take it.

(Sigh)

Hows that for a brother problem?

Halloween Witch

P.S. Good luck with your other questions and other people (and pray that no one kills their younger siblings for the things they've done

By: Linzerj

...I have a younger sister...and, I mean, we love each other, you know, cuz we're family and stuff...

But she can be a PAIN. We CONSTANTLY argue over pointless things, like who was watching TV first, and who gets to be Player 1 on the Wii. We call each other names, and we sometimes prank each other or say horrible things...but we always end up apologizing. We're sisters, and we love each other through thick and thin. I know I'd give my life to save my sister's.

So...even though it can be a pain, and even though we fight and argue all the time...we still love each other, and THAT is what makes our relationship OK...and special. :)

By: KellyEliz

Ok well I have two Brothers...yeah...and They love to bug the crap out of me. My little brother locked me out of the house...when it was snowing! No jacket. No nothing! My older brother hacks into my laptop and on my facebook...and he shuts off my wifi so I can't do anything!...but trust me there is waaaay more just I don't think it will fit in the review...so yeah that's my answer...its hard being to only girl in a family of guys...


	2. Chapter 2

D: "Wow, that last question got immediate response!"

M: "Yeah it was awesome reading all those posts about people on here and how they deal with their siblings.

D: "Me and my brothers have always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sister, because technically April is older then us so she doesn't count although we treat her like our younger sister some times.

T: "Yes you do. Well I think it's time to ask the next question."

D: " Right you are T-Girl! Alright the next question is"-

M: " Wait Donnie I want to tell them this one!"

D: " Ok Mikey go ahead."

M: " Thanks! Ok the question is: If you could pull the ultimate prank on somebody what would it be and how would you do it?"

D: "Mikey that isn't the"-

T: " Alright readers you heard the ma- err turtle. Send in your best answer and I'll be by later to pick the best ones."

D: "But that wasn't the- Oh never mind I'll do that next."

* * *

><p>By: Halloween Witch<p>

If i had to do some kind of prank, it would probably be toward my brother or some of the people i hate, like this horrible freshmen named Arron. I just want to strangle him sometimes, He got my boyfriend suspended!

I would pull some kind of Halloween themed prank on him (hence my name, Halloween Witch) I'd probably use a whole bunch of special effects and dress up like a witch, an ugly old one with green skin, a fat wart and purple hair. Scare the crap out of him! I can see it now... my boyfriend would be so proud of me if i pulled that off and not get caught.

See ya soon!

Halloween Witch!

By: MyMusesSpeakToMe

perfect prank, you say? *strokes invisible beard thoughtfully* well there are a lot of people in one of my classes that seriously get on my nerves! The worst is durring emergency drills, of course. So I'd hire someone to pretend to be a REAL axe murderer straight out of a horror movie and see how funny they are then!

Of course I'll need someone to be the axe murderer... Hey Mikey, you interested in a paying gig? *wink*

-Muses

By: TMNT Redneck

I'd pull a prank similar to Squidwards in the April Fools episode of spongebob. Somebody'd step in a noose, fly in to a bucket of syrup, crash into a pile of feathers, go around a table and crash head first into a ten gallon bucket of pickles. I would die laughing if I saw that.

By: AlyCat3

I love this question cause I've been thinking about doing it for real, though I probably never would as it would get me in trouble if they found out.

Theirs this girl at work and she's the newest person there, but she thinks she's top manager and is always bossing people around, me especially though I'm like a year older then her and have more experience in the job. She keeps bragging at work that she entered for a TV show, and I want to get one of my bro's to prank call her while she's at work (the girl's always on her phone but never seems to get in trouble for that) and tell her she got on said TV show. Then she'd quite her job (or at least I hope she would) and by by irritating person.

By: Icecreampopstar

OMG the ultimate prank, probably switching my brothers toothpaste with shaving creme hahahaha

By: turtlegirls16 (T-Girl)

Just for your enjoyment Mikey, I thought I would input a joke too.

The best Pranks are often accomplished by the simplest of means, like this prank I'm going to tell you about.

All you need is a rubber roach as big as your thumb and some really good acting skills.

With this roach you can get away with things like making people think that a bug crawled on your outstreched tongue while you were asleep, or creep everyone out with your new pet roach.

But the ultimate prank with this roach is this one: Put the roach on the counter and grab a pan, and go around the kitchen calling "Here roachy roachy". When your unsuspecting victim walks in and asks what you doing tell him your looking for a roach that got lose in the kitchen. your victim will be tense now. so this is a great time to scream and point. "Ah There It Is!" your victim will turn and freak out probably fleeing the room.

PS if raph asks I didn't tell you nothing.

Happy Pranking

T-Girl :)


	3. Chapter 3

D: "Wow those were some interesting pranks, what did you think Mikey? Mikey?

M: (**runs by screaming) **"Can't talk now bro Raph is getting to close for comfort! Ahhhhhhhh! Here he comes!" (Runs off).

R: "Where'd he go? I'm gonna kill that nun chuck- for- brain if it's the last thing I do!

D: "I didn't see him, did you T-Girl?"

T: " Nope, sorry I haven't."

R: " rrrrr I'll deal with you two later, what are you doing anyways?"

T: " Don and Mikey have been asking my online readers questions about- stuff."

R: "Then maybe can ask them how they would get back at a younger sibling who's pulled a prank on them one too many times!"

D: "Well Raph we sort of already have"-

R: " I'm not asking Donnie, do it! I need the answer pronto!"

D: " Hhhhhhhh, well there goes my questions."

T: " Ummm ok, well you heard the question. How would you guys get back at someone who pulled a prank on you?"

R: " Preferably a younger sibling."

T: "Yes, preferably that. Well input your answers and- well- you know."

* * *

><p>By: winowa-san<p>

ways to get back at people:

1. spray paint their favorite books black so they can't read them

2. delete their game save files

3. go to a hairstyle website, take victims picture and put a real crappy hairstyle on them ( ex. i put a ponytail on my dad)

4. if it were me getting back at mikey i would take something of leos/splinter's and hide it in mikey's room. when leo/splinter goes loooking for it go to mikey's room and say "ITs in here" so mikey will be incriminated as the thief and he will get a lecture from Leo/Splinter.

By: Halloween Witch

The best revenge is often served cold, this is directly for you Raph. We all know you do have a temper, and Mikey knows that too. Use that to your advantage, hold out as long as you can or at least until Mikey doesn't think your going to get back at him anymore, he'll either think you got over it or he'll freak out like crazy every time he see's you, expecting the beating of a lifetime. If he doesn't freak out at the sight of you and thinks you gave up on getting back at him, anytime after that would be the perfect moment to strike, when the guard is down and everything is happy and peachy.

But then not all dishes of revenge are best served cold. Some should be served hot from the oven. Depending on what he did to you may bring about the more or less pain for Mikey, and pleasure for you.

Hope that helps you, i think it might be more fun when the first option with waiting out though, good luck getting back at Mikey, and what did he do to you to get you so mad?

Halloween Witch

By: TMNT Redneck

I say, hog tie 'em, strap 'em to a tree, then keep 'im there a day or so.

By: AlyCat3

Me and my cuz actually pulled this on my lil bro once with satisfyin results

;leave a glass of water out an tell him he is not allowed 2 have any. being a little bro he will take a big gulp the moment u leave the room. the trick? we dumped a hole thing of salt into the water and he actually went to tye sink 2 puke it up, me n my cause were rofl for a good hour for that

By: AATC and TMNT rocks

Hmmm...I'm not sure. It depends on the prank. My siblings are smart enough to know not to pull a prank on me, but if they ever did, I guess I'd either beat them until they've learned their lesson. Not really hurt them enough for me to get in trouble, just like sit on them or pinch them or play-wrestle. I'd do worse, but my mom would kill me if I hurt them them enough to make them cry. I guess it's because they're all still little kids. I guess it's also because I'm a girl. Or I would just threaten them and make them run away scared. It's pretty funny. They always think I'm going to hurt them even though I never really do. Sometimes if they do something mean enough, I'll beat them up, it's worth getting in trouble for.

Sorry for all the randomness, I'll try to be more to the point in later reviews:~)

By: Linzerj

...I wouldn't get revenge. I quote from Avatar: The Last Airbender: "Revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive."

...But if I was super bent on getting back at my younger sis, I might leave a fake bug on her pillow. She's just as scared of bugs as me and Raph.

By: Moonsetta

I'd ignore it until they got bored and pranked someone else.

By: turtlegirls16

Raph if you want to get Mikey back, just do what he did to you only make the prank fit him. SO if he used your greatest fear on you, use his greatest fear on him, which is probably monsters.

Here's a suggestion: Right after he's gone to bed after watching a monster movie, dress up as a monster and knock at his door ( make sure you take a flashlight with you). When he opens it don't show yourself, but use your ninja skills to get into his room while he's not looking and hide. When he closes the door crawl out quietly from your hiding spot and get as near to his face as you can.

Then turn on your flashlight and roar with all your might! Results may vary but my thinking is that he will scream and flee the room looking for help from his brothers, which is the perfect time to get the Shell out of there and reappear somewhere else as Raph. Try and act concerned as Mikey rants on about the monster in his room. And if you pull it off your home free ( unless fearless gets wind of it and then in that case your toast!).

Happy Pranking!

T-Girl

P.S. If Mikey asks I had nothing to do with this.


	4. Chapter 4

L: " Ok which one of you did it?"

R: " Did what Leo?"

L: "Don't play coy, one of you, and I have a pretty good idea which, played a prank on Mikey and now he's afraid to sleep by himself, which is getting annoying!"

R: " Really?"

D: " Really I hadn't noticed, did you T-Girl?"

T: " Nope not at all."

L: " Hmmm well I'll be watching you guys, by the way what are you doing?"

T: " Oh we're just asking my online readers some questions is all."

L: " Really? Hmmm ok, ask them how they would really react if they came face to face with four giant, walking, talking, turtles.

If they didn't know we existed and we just showed up how would they react?"

D: " Hhhhhhhh why do I even bother to organize things?"

T: " Well there you have it. If you didn't know the turtles existed what would your reaction be? And readers please answer truthfully. I'll be by later to pick the best reviews, but right now I have to go help Leo coax Mikey out of his closet."

* * *

><p>By: Halloween Witch<p>

Hey guys! For your question, i promise that i am being truthful here. I'd honestly be freaking out the first second or two that I'd see you, but if you didn't attack, then i might calm down at bit and eventually bye you all a pizza or two for just being awesome.

Halloween Witch

By: Margui

Well, If they caught me by surprise, I would be perplexed ,but then I will hug and kiss each one of them.! :) Awww, cuteness!

By: winowa-san

reptiles are adorible. i would try to help you hide, probably try to take you guys home. i would think you guys were the coolest thing this side of the planet.

By: Icecreampopstar

honestly, i would probably jump a little then be like, "Dude whats with the costumes?" lol

By: artychick7

Its pretty hard to imagine not knowing the turtles. Afterall, they are my future family-in-law, and one is gonna be my hubby...they just don't know it yet. Hmmm I'd probably have the same reaction as like April, or I'd scream and run away, or just dismiss their appearance as costumes. But since I DO know they exist...

I would probably give them each a big hug and start crying and kissing their muscles and tell them how much I love them and spend every second memorizing everything about them and ask them to keep me forever!

Herm, well, Uh maybe not that extreme. I'd probably get really shy, but if they were being chased or hunted down or something I would make sure the bad guys are scared to look under their beds for a short, brunette, crazy girl for the rest of their lives. And then I would spend the rest of my life trying to get that special turtle to fall in love with me :D

By: AlyCat3

Lol poor Mikey I blame Raph n who ever gave him that idae so any way about that question:

To be honest my reaction might be slightly along the lines of April, minus the fainting. Id start to thank them catch on to what the are make some crack about giant tortises then start blithering about having the best dream eevveerr! o n then hit on Mikey telll kingdom come

By: Who am I. Well. I'm just Me

Well, I'll sure hug Leo ^^ if I met him for real ^^

By: Moonsetta

Let's see...wow this is hard, I've known about the turtles all my life.

I'd start to scream, clamp both my hands over my mouth, fall down if I was standing up, panic for about a minute while frozen, then breathe deeply for a few seconds before removng my hands and saying, very nervously, "Hi."

Of course, at all times, I'd be ready to grab the nearest thing I could use as a shield or be ready to jump out the nearest window if needed.

By: TMNT Redneck

Hmm. I'd be all HOLY FREAKIN CRAP WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?

By: CrazyNutSquirrel

Well let me see... *taps chin* Before I answer, I'd like to say please hug yourselves, seeing as I can't.

How I'd react if I hadn't known you existed: I think, despite often wishing for anthro/humanoid talking animals to be real, I would freak out a little. Or who knows, I might faint for the first time in my life. All I know is that I'd probably stare at you guys, poke you to see if you're real, and then have a major freak out and start doing what I do best: hugging everybody. 'Course, if you guys looked like you wanted to injure me or something, I'd probably start screaming random nonsense. ^_^

By: turtlegirls16

Hey Leo,

Well I'd probably be standing stock still, just staring at you guys. I would try to say something but only my lips would move but no sound would come out. But if you asked me if I was going to scream I'd get offended and forget all about being scared. IDK, my mom says I would faint but I've never fainted in my whole life even when scared severely, so I dont think I'd do that but anyways.

Hope that answers your question.

T-Girl

P.S. If Raph tries to pin the prank done to Mikey on me, don't believe him I'm completely innocent. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Turtles: " Guys its my turn to- I want to ask the next que- Not a chance you little- Guys knock it off"-

T: "Guys, Guys! Stop fighting over whose going to ask the next question because I'm the one who's going to do it."

Turtles: " AWWWWWW!"

T: " Oh hush, ahem, the next question is going to be the one Donnie's been so adamant about asking. All right readers listen up!

The final question is: Do you as the readers of Fanfic think that the turtles have their own special someone's out there somewhere in the world or are they destined to only fall in love in our stories forever? Awww Donnie that's so sweet!"

D: " Heh, thanks."

T: Well that's it folks answer the final question and I will put up the best answers."

* * *

><p>By: CrazyNutSquirrel<p>

Oh totally! ^_^ I mean come on! They're so lovable! How could they not?

By: Moonsetta

My honest opinion?

No. There's no one. Humans aren't that open to accept romantical realtionships with the turtles, mutants never stay around long enough to get to know and aliens live light years away. If anything of the kind did happen, it wouldn't stay long. It will only happen in stories.

Stories that become more and more cliche the more I see...

By: AlyCat3

awww finall question? Why? This so awesome and funny! I'll answer, but im also hoping you were kidding about that last question thing:

Do I think the boys have special someones out there? No, no I don't. Don't get me wrong I love everything about them even the thought of hidden girlfrinds (except Mikey he's all mine and I would cry n muder his super secret girlfrind so he could cry on my shoulder) but they just don't seem the dating type. and for all you April/Don fans out there get over this now April and Casey have always been and will always be a thing

By: TMNT Redneck

I think they have love out there somewhere. Just keep looking guys!

By: Livi-Love

Maybe there is love out there for them. It is perfectly possible. Love isn't about sex and kissing like most teenagers seem to think. It can be having someone by your side and listening to your thoughts without a single word being spoken. It can be looking at a turtle but not seeing that: just seeing a wonderful personality that is the missing piece to the jigsaw of your soul.

Maybe there isn't. Maybe they will never come across a (wo)man who wants to love them for who and what they are. Maybe they die before then. Maybe they do find love but this love stops them from being together, for the life of a ninja is not a safe one. Love can be nice, love can be cruel. It's unpredictable and saying it will or will not happen is not knowing, but trying to put a definition to a word that falls through your fingers like sand. Humans don't like uncertainties and innately attempt to assure themselves that love is in black and white when it is nothing like that.

But to be honest, they have all the love they could ever want right there in their home in the sewers. A love stronger than what another mutant, human or alien could ever possibly give them.

The love of a family.

By: Icecreampopstar

I really think that there is a special someone for everyone out there. Whether its a nice human (male or female) who can see them for who they really are, or maybe by chance another mutant turtle (again, male or femal) could be their true love

They can't lose hope :) They wil find love, get married, have kids...the whole effing nine yards :)

By: Linzerj

...I think there's someone out there in their TMNT cartoon-verse(s) for each of them. I mean...in the 2k3 universe, Raphael and Joi (from the Ninja Tribunal Arc) fell in love, and everyone knows about Don's crush on April, even though that never turned into anything. Don also had crushes on that alien Jhanna, and the mutant Quarry, aka Sydny. Then, of course, there's the contraversal Leo/Karai...

Aah, and then we can look back to the 1987 universe as well. There, Raphael had the lovely Mona Lisa, Leo had the mysterious Lotus Blossom, and Mikey had Kala, a Neutrino from Dimension X...

Basically, there's probably someone out there in each different dimension of TMNT for each Turtle. However...love isn't just about kissing and sex and stuff. Love is...love...lvoe is having someone by your side, someone who'll stick by you no matter what. Love, for these Turtles, is about having someone who will simply stand by you and comfort you in times of hurt.

Maybe they'll find someone someday, maybe not. Who knows? Maybe they weren't meant to find true love. Family love, though...they're surrounded by that each and every day. So, I suppose you could say they're already loved - though the love of a bunch of fans never hurt...!

By: winowa-san

definately someone out there for them.

in the original comics Leo's mirage counterpaart had a superhero named radical as that special someone. in fact they even got to third base. too bad she dies though, it gets leo's counterpart to the point of contimplating suicide. he doesn't do it luckily but it is also the last time leo kills when he avenges her death. so sad :(

most of the hardcore pairings are either in archie comics (ninjara/raph)(mikey/oyuki), image comics (mikey/Horrendus), or mirage comics (leo/radical). unfrotunately don and his counterparts are the only ones who have never dated. even in the Next Mutation Tv series he is the only one without any interest in Venus (the only female turtle in the multiverse) in fact most of the moves made towards her are either made by Leo or Raph.

don't worry Don. Maybe some girl will show up for you sooner or later.

By: Annerizu-san

Everyone has a speical someone and the guys have theirs somewhere out there!

Sam: AWWWWWWWW! That's so cute!

Me: SAM!

Sam: Bye!

By: Halloween Witch

Well.. in my personal opinion, i believe there is always someone out there for everyone, but it might not be the person you expected it to be, that why so many of the fanfics on fanfiction work. I think the guys can find love beyond our stories, but they gotta find it on their own, we fanfictioners won't be there to help them every step fo the way like we do with them in our stories.

Halloween Witch

P.S. You said, final question! Does that mean the story is over? You only did, like, 5 questions.

By: Margui

Good question. Like any other guys. You deserved to fall in love with someone and not only in fan fiction stories. *hugs and kisses Donny* :)

By: macromea

Hmm, do i think that each of you are to find love, or only ever find love in fanfiction?

Well, I think ya'll could find love. Heck, do you realize how many fanfiction writers would jump/kill for the chance to become one of your sweethearts? Just don't go for the extremly crazy girls. (For your own safety)Yeah, good luck with that.

By: turtlegirls16

Hey Turtles!

Well in answer to your question, YES OF COURSE THERE'S SOMEONE SPECIAL OUT THERE FOR YOU!

You guys are the most lovable teenage mutant ninja turtles I know (in fact your the only ones I know)!

Anyways my point is that your gonna find love outside of our stories someday and they will be the girls of your dreams.

But there's nothing saying our stories can't help you along :)

So I have created a story that I have yet to type, where you all meet your dream girls.

Lets just say I have very high confidence in this story because its all planned out and I've already planned out a sequel to it!

So keep hoping and looking and searching and being your charming selves and I know you will find your true loves :)

Lov- I mean Sincerely,

T-Girl


	6. Chapter 6

Turtles: "T-GIRL!"

T: " Oh, uh, hi guys! What's wrong?"

M: "You cannot shut down Questions yet we've got a lot more!"

T: " Well I was just"-

R: " Yeah I still have to ask them readers of yours what they think the best way to Pummel Mikey Is!"

L: " Yeah and Master Splinter says he would like to participate as well."

D: " So the bottom line is: Don't Shut Down Questions!"

T: "OK OK! Geez! Well since I'm in the middle of talking to my readers do you have anything to ask them?"

Turtles: OO OO ME!… NO WAY LAME BRAIN! I WANNA GO FIRST!… I only got to ask one question I should go next!….. I've got a few more questions!"

S: " Enough! (silence) Miss T-Girl would you mind if I asked a the next question?"

T: "Yes Master Splinter that would be wonderful!

S: " Alright. My question is: What do they do for exercise? Do they do any activities to help them to do so?"

T: Nice One Master Splinter! Alright readers Questions is officially back open! Remember the question was: What do you do for exercise and do you have any activities that help you do that? You know the drill! So send in those answers!"

* * *

><p>By: CrazyNutSquirrel<p>

I jump up and down on a rebounder. There's also walking from room to room, but I suspect that that can only be called transport. XD I'm glad questions is back open though! *tightly hugs T-girl*

By:PsychodelicTurtle

Oooh! Aikido and Kung Fu! I've been doing Aikido since I was like . . . in kindergarten. Kung Fu I began when i was around 6 or 8, something like that.

My daddy's a marine and insisted that I learn the basics, at least. But, as it turns out, I had an affinity for martial arts and it was REALLY FUN!

I enjoy jogging/running, and used to surf a lot. I moved to Indiana, and there's not a lot of waves, just corn! I was born & raised in Orange County. Laguna waves are the BOMB!

Oh, and ah, Raphie-boy! I just thought I'd point out, that there really shouldn't be any pummeling of Mikey. You might be perpetuating your own torment there, Bub! I mean, cuffing him upside the back of the head is only serving to rattle his brain more. So, your actions are, truly, self-defeating, Sweetie.

And be grateful guys! You have a wonderful Daddy! Mine passed away about three years ago.

By: Who am .I'm just me

I train... duh! LOL

I also swim and run and eat healthy ^^

By:artychick7

Ooh I like this one:) I absolutely live jogging, especially in the rain! And I know it's silly but (here's my big secret) I like to pretend I'm getting chased or training to become a ninja:) lol I know I'm weird but hey! It keeps me motivated:)

By:Icecreampopstar

I usually run on the tridmill at home, do some situps, ride my bike, and wen school comes, im gonna do dance, its awesome excersise, plus its super fun :)

By:Linzerj

...Uuh...I play basketball in my free time, and I also like to shoot a bow and arrow, which takes a lot of arm strength, and is therefore an exercise. I usually just...stretch before doing it, to warm up my muscles so they don't become strained.

Other than that, I have a huge school to walk around, and I have to walk from an intersection to my house everyday after school. I also take my dog for walks, and in the summer, I try and swim and ride my bike as much as possible.

By:Halloween Witch

My normal exercise is walking, since i have to do that a lot since i go to school in a different town from where i live, so i have to walk home. My major exercise is when i do swimming in the winter and summer. It is by far my favorite spot to participate in, and my favorite stroke to do is Backstroke. I feel like Jello and i can't move when I'm done, but it makes me feel proud of myself.

Can't wait for the next question guys and T-Girl!

Halloween Witch

By:TMNT Redneck

I always play with my dog, Auron. He's a Great Pyranese/ German Shepherd/ Rohdesian Ridgeback/ many other dogs, so he has a lot of energy.

By:Margui

Master Splinter: I have to do some kind of exercise, but I basically "eat" these ladies good fanfic stories :), so I tend to forget it and I'm a bookworm at the top of that. Donny, I guess, can understand me on being like that. :)

By:AATC and TMNT rocks

Well, this is kind of embarrasing to say, but I never really exercise...the only exercise I get is in gym when I play volleyball or softball or run an occasional lap or two. The only reason I'm not fat is because I have a fast metabolism- I'm always eating something. Food, candy, junk, I'm always eating. I might start exercising when I'm 18 but for now I think i'm going to sit & watch television and play on the computer all day:^)

By:macromea

For exercise, i usually ride my horse,do archery,Tae Kwon Doe, Capeoira, Occasional gymnastics, and the occasional wrestling/random martial arts thing with my friends.

Hope this awnsers your question! Oh,by da way, Raph you're awesome, mikey, you're my second fave!

PS:Can I ask ya'll a question? I've got a bet riding on this awnser. Do you guys get bit by mosquitos? Or do they leave you alone? Please help me win $30!


	7. Chapter 7

M: " WOW! And I thought we did a lot!"

R: " YOU hardly do anything besides sit on your butt all day playing video games!"

M: " I Train! And I'm not always playing video games!"

Everyone else: " UH HUH SURE!"

M: " It's True! I watch tv and read comic books too."

R: " Like I said; Nothing."

T: " So are you guys gonna answer that question that macromea asked?"

D: " Sure why not, in answer to the question: Yes, we do get affected by mosquitoes. We have to put on a lot of bug spray when we're at the farmhouse.

T: " Well ok with that question answered, guys do you have another one to ask?"

L: " I have one."

T: " Ok Leo shoot!"

L: " Alright, How do you guys relax? For instence I relax by meditating, Mikey plays video games etc., Raph watches tv or goes riding on the shellcycle, and Donnie- well he's always working on stuff, so I guess that either he reads or works on more stuff."

T: " Ok guys you have it. How do you relax? So send in those answers!"

* * *

><p>By: TMNT Redneck<p>

Ummm... I relax by staying up all night, then go out and run through the woods just before the sun comes up. I like to watch the rabbits when they run off...

By: AlyCat3

well my main relaxing tool is coming here, reading and writing fan fics helps keep me out of my world and into something better. Otherwise I do something else to keep me in my mind like reading or drawing and yes to take Mikey's answer occasionally I'll go blow up some aliens on my game system.

By: Halloween Witch

Jeese, that's easy. I love to read, both on the laptop or from a book, listen to music, watch TV, type/write, plan outlines for my favorite stories, hunt for sea glass when i go to Searsport, ME, play the Wii/DS/X-box, talking with my friends and boyfriend. That's pretty much all i can think of off the top of my head. Long list, right?

Quick question for you though guys, each one of you please answer, what would you guys do if you could go out onto the surface and not be feared or discriminated by humans and others?

Halloween Witch

By: Truth Seeker

Leo,

I kinda do the same thing you do. I'm kinda spiritual for my age and I meditate on God and all that. I do it whenever I can: sitting on my bed, quiet area. I also do a lot of traveling so I vision the places I've been to; I was made for wild life! (Does Tarzan yell)

My other ways are staring at the sky, listening to Japanese, American Indian or calming music, read a book, or (might be embaressing) I make up a few katas and practice doing them, and I don't even know martial arts! LOL! I'm basically Raph when he's beating his bag or when he's killing Mikey when doing that. Good luck Leo!

AWESOME FIC T-GIRL!

Truth Seeker

By: StarGirl8981

i would relax by playing games, reading, chatting some friends in facebook and sleeping. i have one question if you don't mind.

1) Raph, if your brother, Mikey dies, will you cry?

that's all. good luck, T-Girl! ^^

By: CapricornAndersonsGirl

I relax by just sitting outside with one of my six cats in my lap. My cat, Fudge, just loves to be held and petted. It is super relaxing to have a pet with you.

Also I enjoy reading on a blanket outside under a tree. I live in the south and just laying on a blanket reading a book, or just listening to the sounds around me is relaxing as well.

Oh and Leo, I too enjoy to meditate...it helps me with my anger issues...trust me I am way worse than Raph when I get ticked.

One last thing...May I ask ya'll a question? Ya'll live in NYC and as I said before I live in the south in a very small county with rednecks gallore...my question is: Do ya'll have anything against Rebel Yellers(southerners)or the Rebel Flag because ya'll are Yankees? (no offence to anyone reading this and I ain't talking about the baseball team)

By: pixarman111

I watch movies and play with my pet turtle. USE MINE PLESE

By: N Jas J

Relaxing? Easy, I like to play xbox when allowed (preferrably Halo), read books, Fanfics (TMNT fanfics!), hmm, eat, daydream, sit around doing nothing and talk to friends and family, thats the best one yet!

p.s., do you guys have any heroes of your own? Like some people see you guys (or other characters) as heroes, do you? And who? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys T-Girl here!<strong>

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for a while but I got really busy :(**

**Anyways I'm back and The turtles have more questions ready for you!**

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

D: " Wow! We got a lot of answers on that question!"

L: " Yes but it also looks like we got a lot of questions in return."

T: " Huh, go figure, when I named the story Questions I never realized, that they would be asked by both sides."

M: " So, are we gonna answer them or what?"

R: "You guys can, but I'm outta here."

T: "Oh c'mon Raph it's only- onetwothree- Four questions, c'mon it won't take long."

R: " Fine."

T: " Ok great! The first question is from Halloween Witch, She wants to know what you guys would do if you could live on the surface with out being feared and discriminated by others?

M: " Wow, that's- deep."

L: ( clears throat) " Well we'd probably, get jobs and probably live our lives as normal citizens."

D: " I'd be able to go to college and become the most respected scientist in the world."

M: " And I could go to the comic book store without having to disguise myself, and getting screamed at by little kids."

T: " What about you Raph?"

R: (Snorts) " I ain't gonna answer, because there is no possible way it could happen and even if there was, would we seriously want to be- normal? No way! I'm leavin'."

T: " No Raph c'mon!"

**( Raph leaves room)**

T: (sigh) "Well, lets keep going, we'll have to finish them with out him. The question is from CapricornAndersonsGirl, And she wants to know if you guys have anything against southerners because you live up north?"

L: "No."

D: " Nope."

M: " No way!"

T: " Great!, Ok the next question, It's from N Jas J, wants to know, who each of your heroes are, who are the people that you look up to?"

M: " THE SILVER CENTURY AND THE JUSTICE FORCE!

L: " My Sensei& Father, Master Splinter.

D: Hmmmm, Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, and any other great scientist in the world."

T: " Ok guys, I think we're done here!"

L: " Ok well I'm off to the dojo, see ya T-Girl!"

D: " Yeah I'm going too, I have big project I'm working on, that I have to get back to, so bye!"

M: " Yeah I've gotta go to dudette, I've gotta meeting with the JF in half an hour, so see ya!"

T: (sigh) "Well better log out."

R: " I thought you said there was four questions?"

T: (gasps) " Raph you scared me geez don't do that! Yes there were four but the last one was specifically for you so I just didn't ask."

R: " Well what does it say?"

T: " Well it's from StarGirl8981. She wants to know if you would cry if Mikey died?"

R: ( groans) " See this is why I don't like to answer questions!"

T: " Raph look, no one is here to listen to your answer and I swear I won't tell the others."

R: (Sighs) " Fine. I guess- I don't know, I mean he's my little bro, if he died I'd be sad but- well maybe- (Groans) Ok you know what, yeah I might shed a little tear over the goofball if he ever gave up the ghost, but don't you go tellin' him that!"

T: " I promised I wouldn't Raph.

R: " Right. Are we done here?"

T: " Well real quick just out of curiosity- since no one's here- who do you look up to?"

R: " More questions, go figure. Probably Leo, but don't tell him I said so."

T: (smiles) " My lips are sealed. So do you have a question for our readers?"

R: " Yeah. Why is it you people like making my cry in your stories? Seriously its annoying."

T: " But it's cute. Well anyways, you guys know what to do, send them in and I'll post them. See ya!"

* * *

><p>By: Who am I. Well. I'm just Me<p>

Well, maybe cuz we ALL know you DO have a sensible side ^^

By: KellyEliz

People might wanna see what Raphs softer side is like? But crying isn't bad. Everyone does it Raph. :)

By:AlyCat3

Honsetly, I don't make you cry, at least not in public. Some people just don't cry, Raph's one of them, and I'm another

By: Halloween Witch

Well Raph, to answer your question, as much as we authors love your tough guy attitude, we also love to see the ofter side of you that no one gets to see. Its like a special privilege to see since its so rare t see you cry or show many positive emotions that let us see inside your heart. To you, reading all these stories on FanFiction may make you think that we do it too often, but we honestly don't. Your just mixing together too many stories in your head. In my stories, as of this moment, i can only think of two moments in a couple chapters where you break down or soften up, other then that, your heart is harder then Mikey's ego.

Halloween Witch

By:Blue Rose Kelly

I don't make you cry in my stories but I wont deny there is just something about the bad boy showing a softer side that is almost counter-character for them that adds a very appealing demention to the person. Showing a sensitive, calmer side you don't usually see.

As the old saying goes still waters run deep and deep waters are usually more interesting. It's not because we are sadists I promise! :)

By the way since is apparently becoming a two way street what are your guys' favorite music genra, artist etc.?


End file.
